Orlanth
|worship = greattemple }} Orlanth is the King of Gods, and the god of Storm. You may choose him as your main god in clan creation. Shrines and Temples If you chose him as your main god during clan creation, you will start with a shrine dedicated to him. You can later build a temple or great temple to him. Orlanth Shrine.jpg Orlanth Temple.jpg Orlanth Great Temple.jpg Blessings If you sacrifice to Orlanth, he may provide you with the following blessings : *'Lightning ': Deals out more wounds in battle. *'Rain ': Helps raise crops. *'Thunderstone ': Improves the effectiveness of skirmishers. *'Woad ': Reduces the number of deaths and wounds among the farmers. If you chose him as your main god during clan creation, you start with the Rain blessing active. On the Ring It is a good idea to have a worshipper of Orlanth (or Vinga) as your clan leader if you aligned with him during clan creation. However, unlike other gods, having a Orlanth worshipper on the ring does not grant you any extra magic slots during sacred time. It is therefore best to use Vingans instead whenever possible. Lore Orlanth was the founder of the Storm Tribe. He has many enemies, including the Unholy Trio. His worst enemy used to be Yelm, the Sun god. He saved the world from chaos during the Great Darkness by performing the Lightbringers Quest. *Orlanth had to pass the greatest test of all when wooing Ernalda. He had to overcome his own ignorance and fear. --Ring Member *When Orlanth was a babe, he wrestled twin boars sent by giants to vex him. *Orlanth stole cattle from the Emperor, who said, "Those beasts are mine." Orlanth said, "They used to be yours. Soon the same will be said of the world -- that it used to be yours." *The dwarf's dead god Mostal was foe to Orlanth, because Mostal hated change, and Orlanth is the son of change. -- Ring Member *Orlanth was attacked by Krakos, the troll avenger, who was angry because Orlanth broke his father's legs. Orlanth defeated him, and took his Darkwind -- Ring Member *Orlanth undermined the Bad Emperor with scathing kennings. The Emperor heard Orlanth's verses sung by his birds and mooed by his cattle. This is why all the Emperor's minions helped Orlanth when he came to rescue Ernalda. -- Ring Member *Orlanth established the first weregilds. But he himself often chose vengeance instead. -- Ring Member *Yelm owned six pots made by Harana Ilor, goddess of Harmony. Orlanth smashed five, and kept duck eggs in the sixth. -- Ring Member *Orlanth once slew a snake which seemed to threaten Ernalda. She was vexed, for the serpent was a gift from her sisters. -- Ring Member *When Orlanth argued with his brothers, he offered them gifts. Only when he was refused did he fight them. -- Ring Member *Orlanth helped Grandmother Turtle by fighting off the birds that hurt her. He did not collect on his debt then, but reserved it to a return gift for the future. -- Ring Member Family Orlanth was born to Umath, the primal storm god, and Kero Fin, goddess of the great mountain Wintertop. He has several brothers, including Humakt, Urox, Kolat, Vadrus, and Yinkin. Orlanth married the goddess of Earth, Ernalda and fathered Barntar. He also has other children before marrying Ernalda: Odayla and Vinga. Related Myths Orlanth is involved in many myths, including: *The Making of the Storm Tribe *Orlanth and Aroka *The Lightbringers Quest *Chaos *How Things Began *Humakt the Champion *Orlanth the Justice Bringer *The Contests *The Storm Age Category:Gods